Quoth the Raven
by Lady Xzephyr of Helven
Summary: Eight years after the Savannah Mob and Lee's death, Clementine is now sixteen with a new group of survivours. Set in a warehouse far enough from Savannah but close enough for supplies, every year, Clementine goes to visit Lee. One particular visit leads to meeting a surviving teenager named Raven who claims to be related to Lee. Should he be trusted or left to die?
1. Hey, Lee - 's This Your Stalker?

**Alright, new idea. Had to do this for school actually, the prompt was a zombie apocalypse situation and we had to put one of our characters that we created into it. Starts off as the normal life and blah, blah, blah. But apparently, I am too AWESOME for that and my teacher told me to make my character a survivour of divorced parents who's been living in his/her own ever since the start of the apocalypse.**

**AND WHAT OTHER THAN TO BASE HIM OFF OF LEE?**

**THAT IS RIGHT, ANGELS AND DEMONS, I HAVE GIVEN LEE A _SON_.**

**AND HE SHALL ASSIST CLEMENTINE.**

**NEIN. NO ROMANCE.**

**BUT THERE WILL BE OMID AND MOLLY.**

**I WILL UPDATE AS THE PROJECT PROGRESSES.**

**A few things to go over:**

**1. Ben and Kenny are gone (Ben left in the tower, Kenny didn't go on the search)**

**2. Christa and Omid just went out of Savannah, didn't go to the train.**

**3. Lee showed the bite.**

**4. He amputated his arm.**

**5. Clementine shot him for the sake of not reanimating.**

**6. In this version, Omid made it but Christa sadly did not. Omid, however, ran into Molly.**

**7. Clementine is with them.**

**8. This is eight years later.**

**ANGELS AND DEMONS,**

**I PRESENT TO YOU. **

_Quoth the Raven_

* * *

_**Eight years prior to the Savannah Mob **_

_Today is January 2nd, 2020. The time is currently 13:29 (either that or my watch is broken again)_

_It's the anniversary of Your death._

_I though I'd be crying but I guess after eight years you kind of get used to loss; I found You flowers though. They're jasmines, I hope You like them, Lee._

_Today was a slow day and we're running out of rations._

_Mostly because of that pig, Larry. Ugh, how ironic is THAT? At least he doesn't have a daughter named Lilly, You would have lost it then and there._

_Molly and Zach have gone out to scout and see if any place within a three mile radius is good to go while Omid and Kelly go back to Savannah for supplies. Every year...about now, there's always a mob that arrives at Savannah, ever since the train. At least they're not in Your Grave. I sneak in there every year at 14:01 exactly and give You anything I can find._

_It's the least I can do for You._

_Besides...well, never mind. I've already told You in the third Journal Entry seven years ago._

_But there IS something I should mention._

_There's someone still in Savannah, alive. And I think s/he has been following us for the past eight years. _

_As far as I can tell, s/he's like Molly, a free-runner, even better from what I can see. It also looked like s/he was armed and had a backpack, I can't tell. But s/he's always following us._

_Me actually._

_Once, two years ago, I saw him/her enter Your Grave right after me. I thought about staying but the last time I tried to sneak up on them, they ran away._

_Is s/he connected with You somehow?_

_That's today's mystery and maybe for the next few weeks._

_Oop, it's almost time to go to Your Grave._

_I'll come back with more information on this person._

_Lots of hugs and kisses, _

_Clementine Everett _

* * *

_**Savannah, January 2nd, 2020, 14:12**_

'Argh! I'm late!' Clementine mentally slapped herself as she weaved through alleyways and abandoned streets to the shop where Lee remained for the last eight years. She sent a silent prayer to her 'father' before moving forward to enter the shop but stopped when she heard a voice.

"-nk her for everything she's done for you. I'll...find her and maybe even join that little posse of her's. Y'know, like a representative of you?" A male that's for sure, maybe a few years older than herself. "I'm glad you were able to go in peace, albeit with a bit of a bang." A sigh. "When this all started...you were arrested for that thing with the senator and Mum. Start in handcuffs...end in handcuffs...I'm sorry." Another sigh, this time, a bit shaky. "I wish...you could see her...and me now, Dad...You would be the happiest person and not even the Walkers of Savannah could stop that..."

'Dad?' Bewildered, Clementine opened the secret entrance as quietly as she could. Fortunately, the guy was so fixated on the corpse of Lee Everett to notice even the slightest creak. 'He sounds British though.'

"She's late...hm, odd, she always came around 2:01. I don't know, I guess I'll wait..." The boy sat back on his heels and took a look around the shop. His eyes slowly met Clementine's and with a small, un-manly squeak of surprise, jumped back a bit into a ready crouch, staring at the other black girl with wide, forest green eyes.

He definitely looked a lot like Lee, minus the beard.

"Ahhh...You heard all that, didn't you?" He asked meekly as he settled down a bit. Clementine nodded mutely, reaching for Lee's pistol. "Oi!" He picked up the bat she used eight years again and chucked it at her head. "Don't touch that!"

"You could be a bandit!" She hissed, eyeing him warily.

"I might not," he countered back a bit hopefully, a wide grin spreading on his face.

"How could you be related to Lee? You look like him, sometimes talk like him, but you're...British." At this, the boy's eyes lowered and filled with gloom.

"Mum sent me to Europe for eight years, just after I was born...You kind of pick up their accents after a while. Dad barely got me shipped back two years before all this started." He looked back up into Clementine's golden-brown eyes and grinned again. "It's alright, though, I've enjoyed London." Clementine backed down a bit, this guy had a bi-polar personality and it was kind of creepy.

"Oh, well, that's interesting. I guess I could believe you..." He frowned.

"You _guess? _Haven't you learned that in this world, there isn't any guessing anymore?" Clementine shrugged,

"You're right..." He got up,

"Sorry for bothering you, I thought you were already here but I saw that there weren't any flowers and yeah...seeyabye!" He dashed towards the secret entrance but stopped when Clementine demanded,

"What's your name?!" He turned and grinned again before giving a small finger wave.

"Hullo, I'm Raven Everett!" And he disappeared. Clementine stared at the entrance before turning back to cold, rotting body of Lee Everett.

"I suppose he _is _your son, even though he's a bit creepy." She smiled as she placed the flowers on his lap. "But that's how I thought you were when I first met you. Enough about that though, how're things in Heaven with Carley and the others?" She sat silently for a few minutes as if hearing an answer in the cold air from outside. "Really? Oh, that's cool. I've already told you everything in my journal, but I'll be adding Raven in there, too, you'll probably want to know what I think of him besides the creepy part." More silence. "_No_. Stop it, there aren't any unicorns up there! You're just being silly!"

It went on like this, Clementine telling Lee and Carley and the others what it's like down in the world of the living in return for stories of Heaven. This lasted until 3:30 when Clementine got up, brushing dirt off her knees and smiled lightly,

"This was fun but I think we'll be moving out soon, we've gotten most of Savannah's supplies and I suppose that Molly and Zach found a better place for us. Eight years was long enough, especially with the annual Savannah Mobs. I'll make sure to talk to you often and to write in my journal!"

With that, Clementine went off to the outskirts of Savannah, just in time to miss the incoming Savannah Mob and back the abandoned warehouse that served as a fortified home for the group of six.

Climbing over the fence with little effort, she entered the dwelling of her home, greeted by Omid and Zach, who sat outside sharpening their makeshift spears. All the spears were made of were branches of dead trees and _very _sharp rocks that were tied on with twine, they had been loyal to the group and their makers since the start.

"Where have _you _been, candy-bop?" Zach asked as he and Omid passed the sharpening plate back and forth between themselves. Zach was found wandering outside the warehouse with enough supplies for the small group of three and had been there since the beginning, being the best of friends with Omid and a brother to Clementine. He was the more optimistic, tactical one of the group.

"Oh, I went out for a walk," Clementine lied. Omid glowered at her slightly,

"You know you're not supposed to be by yourself out there, even if it is the fields. The Mob is due." The sixteen-year-old shrugged,

"It was a nice day to think and I earned some quiet time." The look softened on the older man, this girl was put in his care by her 'father' himself, and he nodded slightly.

"You do tend to wander off anyways..." He sighed and continued sharpening the spear. Clementine grinned and walked on but it didn't take long for her to run into another member of the group. Kelly was a football player for the high school in the Savannah-area, the name which slipped Clementine's tongue right now; he was well-built and should've graduated two years ago. His knack with alarms and liked to fortify the warehouse with anything he could find; a nerdy side to his popular, jock side. He was currently fixing up the west side of the fence, carefully hammering the loose boards with his precious, favourite metal bat.

"Hey, Clemmy, what's up?" He asked, not looking up from his work.

"Just thought I'd pass by to say hi," she responded kindly. Kelly smiled and looked up at her,

"Oh, hi, then. You went back to Savannah?" She nodded,

"Went to see him." Kelly was the only person she trusted with her secrets since he was the only one who tolerated and educated her in her younger years and now.

"Ah, how did that go?" The black girl rocked back and forth on her heels and slowly explained how she met the infamous Raven Everett.

"He says he's Lee's son...and he looks like it, but...I don't know, should I-we trust him?" She finished, sighing slightly.

"I don't know, Clemmy, I think that one's up to you. You met him first and he seems like a decent dude, not a bandit. If you can without any danger, try to see what he's like. Hell, I don't know, have him come here, help us move out of this place when we find a new set of operations. He _has _been following us for the past eight years." He stopped with the hammering and faced Clementine, blue eyes meeting golden-brown. "This one's all up to you. It's time you've made a decision without my help." Clementine nodded slowly in understanding and gave a small grunt of goodbye before walking into the warehouse. She sat on a set of empty crates and pulled out a leather bound notebook, it was found in the remains of a house when she was getting out of Savannah; she named it _Lee_ and found it a way to communicate with her lost family member.

* * *

_It's still January 2nd, 2020. The time is now 14:53, though and the sun should be setting soon._

_Kelly says that I should let Raven into the group because I described him as one that wasn't a bandit. _

_I don't know. I can't do this without any help and he says I should make the decision without help._

_Can You help me? Should I let him into the group? I want to but what would the others think if I let in a guy name Raven who claimed to be your son? It'd make them awfully suspicious. Give them a sign, something, I don't know or care what it is...I just want them to know they should let Raven in because he's the last bit of You that's left._

_And we need You._

_I remember now, it was always You that got everything running and kept us alive._

_I don't know how You did it, Lee, it's hard._

_If you help me this one time, I think I'll be happier than I am now._

_Please._

_Help._

_We need Raven._

_Clementine Everett _

* * *

**A/N: And that is where I was told to slow the hell down and take a break! I'm supposed to write the next part this weekend so hold onto them panties and horses, Angels and Demons! I hope you stay on and read this as I try my hardest to update everything else!**


	2. The Marines Is All He Asks For

**Raven time! Yuppers, I think I'll let you readers choose if Raven joins them or not after this. I won't update until I get three responses. So, here comes some Raven! **

* * *

Hallo, I'm Raven Song Everett. Guess I should start with the basics. I'm eighteen years old, I was born in Macon but raised in London, my dad's name is Lee Everett and my mum is Yalona Denerk but my biological-mum is Jennifer Justi-Everett. I take archery classes and had an older best friend that secretly taught me how to free run, just basics. I adore Assassin's Creed and love the movie Quantum of Solace and want to join the US Marines when I get shipped back to Dad.

Wait.

That's where the complicated part starts.

I _was _going to join the US Marines; I got the 'shipped to my dad' part down, just not the hey-let's-go-have-a-Zombieland-convention part. Dad's dead. So is both my mums and I've been living on my own for eight years. Following Dad around with that littler girl Clementine doesn't count as being with my dad. He thought I was dead. _Thought _until I decided to surprised him eight years and six months ago back when he was still fortified in that little motor inn of theirs. He was on the RV, a lookout, thought he'd take Carley's shift (okay, yes, I eavesdropped on their little super group a few times...). I thought a calm approach would do him best but Dad's got ears of all the lions and hawks of Africa, damn, he almost shot me until he noticed I was clearly _not _a bandit. I could tell he thought I was very good at acting until I was less than five inches away from his face.

_That _scared the shit out of him.

And then came the hugging and the catching up and blah, blah, blah. But I knew I had to stay away, he couldn't just spontaneously let some ten-year-old join their group, even though said ten-year-old was his biological son. I had a bow twice my size for Christ's sake.

Lilly would have gone into _Absolute Bitch Mode _if she learned about me.

Bad enough that Dad's a fugitive, she'd probably think I was the same. Honestly, I think I'd come out as a pretty good bounty hunter what with all this surviving and running and shit.

Everything was fine until I became careless yesterday and let Clementine discover me. I was thinking about just running away as I usually do, but I'm pretty sure that could be called cowardly.

I don't know. She really reminds me of Dad. That could be good and bad...

Maybe I'll just keep my being anonymous and follow them to wherever they were going, it always led to a bit of good. Besides, I think Dad'll appreciate it if I watch over Clementine in his place, physically, because he can do it mentally and emotionally even through death.

Mummy said he's a fierce sonuva bitch. I believe that.

Damn, I'm never really the sentimental type...but...no. Just...

I can't do it. It's hard being alone and hearing the undead coming so damn close to finding you. All those times hiding under a desk and just wishing them to go away. It's frightening, I just want everything to go back to no normal.

But Life likes to fuck with us and it's damn annoying. I swear Life is its own essence in a way and is just up there in Heaven with God, looking down upon the pitiful mortals and laughing at our predicament.

I'd like to trade places with Life and laugh at its sorry ass when it is hiding under a desk, willing the Freaks to just fucking walk away without them hearing you try to cry quietly. I admit, I sometimes I still do that but it's only when there's about fifty of them and two thirds have their thighs ripped away from them and they're crawling around like a salamander waiting for its other half of the body to grow back.

My only question is...

Why is this happening?

* * *

**Didn't reveal much, I know, but I'd like to have you guys decide whether Raven should join them or not, that way, we'll see some more Raven.**


End file.
